Snow Angel
by Bionic Slime
Summary: All his life, the young dragon has wanted nothing more than to be with his marshmallow mare. He's loved her since the day they first met and he's never stopped. Now, Spike wishes to give Rarity the most beautiful gift imaginable. This is the night that will change everything but it all depends on how she answers his question. *WARNING: Fluff overload!* Sparity one shot.


**Snow Angel**

 _I don't own Spike, Rarity or any names/worlds/concepts associated or involving My Little Pony. All rights belong to Hasbro, and the passage at the very end was NOT written by me. It is a traditional Apache wedding prayer so I don't own that either. This was a contest submission for a Sparity competition. I want to thank Steadfast Hoof for hosting the contest and Starmz and Chocolate-Feathers for their excellent help beta reading this story, as well as my beautiful wife and daughter for all the love and happiness they bring me. Merry Christmas to all!  
_

* * *

 _This is the scariest thing I've ever done in my life_.

The night sky looked breathtaking, absolutely breathtaking. Princess Luna had truly outdone herself tonight. The park looked so serene and beautiful that you could easily mistake it for a work of art. I felt the cool rays of Luna's silvery moonlight brush against my scales. Normally, the park would be packed with star-gazers and couples wanting to take full advantage of the gorgeous scenery. Unfortunately for them (but fortunately for me), a certain lavender princess had reserved the park just for me tonight.

"Oh sweet, sweet Celestia," a heavenly voice cut through the silence. "What a supremely divine sight. I don't think I've ever seen a night quite as lovely as this one."

Well, not _just_ for me.

The snow-white unicorn slowly approached my side. Her purple curls were a darker shade than my scales, her blue eyes sparkled like shimmering sapphires in the crisp, cool night. Her diamond cutie mark tempted my eyes, drawing my attention towards her shapely flanks…Just for a look. A selfish, mildly perverse look, but a look my eyes were always appreciative for.

"Ahem," her elegant voice quickly derailed my hot-blooded gazing. I must have looked like a teenaged colt just now, and try as I might, the look on her angelic face indicated I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of this one. "See something you like?" She taunted me with those perky, alluring flanks, her purple tail bouncing temptingly. "And here I thought _the park_ was the only ravishing beauty your eyes wanted to devour," she said teasingly.

I swear, it doesn't matter if she's scolding me or singing to me, that voice melts my heart like butter.

"Oh c-c-come on Rarity," I feebly tried to cover up my sinful staring. "You know I can't help it when you look so…" My cheeks quickly turned red at her piercing gaze.

"So…What dear?" she asked. Batting those eyelashes of hers was a low blow, she knew doing that always made me feel tongue-tied and weak-kneed!

" _Heavenly_." My voice practically came out at as a whisper. Though, based on the cherry-red blush on Rarity's cheeks, she'd heard it quite clearly.

"Oh Spikey-Wikey," she giggled and batted a hoof at me playfully, "such a flatterer. All these years and you still know exactly what to say to make me smile."

"It's easy when you have the most beautiful pony in the world to fawn over," I added with a purring smile.

Rarity didn't say a word; she merely widened her smile and deepened the pinkness growing in her cheeks. A simple wink of a luminous eye was enough to get me to join her side as we walked into the heart of the park to enjoy our special night alone.

It's been a number of years since Rarity and I started dating. After what felt like an eternity, I had finally grown into a more mature and proper-looking teenage dragon. I thought Rarity would never be able to see me as anything more than some dippy little baby dragon, drooling over her like a dog drooled over a bone. On the day of my growth spurt, I did the second scariest thing I've ever done in my life…

…I asked Rarity out.

"This is the place we went to on our very first date, remember?" I said fondly. I remembered everything that happened that day, like it was just yesterday.

We walked down the pathway, in-between two large oak trees that stretched their branches above our heads, as if showering us with shadowy coverage for the night.

"How could I forget?" She giggled sweetly, unwittingly sending more shivers down my spine. "You wore that charming bow tie I made for you; the one with the diamonds," she said with a laugh. "And you dropped that big lump of fudge from your ice cream cone right onto the bow."

Guess she remembers _some things_ better than I do.

"Yeah," I sighed and rubbed the back of my head nervously. Why'd she have to bring that up? "I felt like such a doofus," I confessed, "I wanted everything to look nice and be perfect and I ended up doing something stupid like that."

"Don't be ridiculous darling," she dismissed my embarrassment, "I found it terribly sweet and adorable."

"But how is me messing up our date sweet and adorable?" I asked impatiently.

"Because you _didn't_ mess up our date, darling." I felt the tenderness in her angelic voice soothe my nerves in seconds. She stood in front of me so I had nowhere else to look but straight into those oceanic diamond eyes of hers. Truth is, there is nowhere I'd rather be looking at than her. "You tried so hard to give me the perfect date, put in so much time, money and effort; but most importantly," she gently placed her fore-hoof onto my claw, "you devoted so much care into preparing that date. How could I possibly be disappointed at something you put so much love into?" She asked.

I didn't have an answer for her, just like I didn't have an answer as to why she was with me.

Man, I still had trouble processing those words: she's…With… _Me._

I've never had any illusions about how I looked, just like I never gave any unclear messages when it came to addressing Rarity's beauty. She is the most beautiful part of both our souls. It's like were this strange, perfect little couple: she's perfect and I'm strange. Every day I wake up feeling blessed knowing that her beautiful face is the first thing I get to see every morning. I like to think that if everyone had someone like Rarity to come home to every day, no one could ever feel anger or pain or sadness ever again.

We'd all be in heaven.

"Yoo-hoo, Spikey-poo!" The flash of her powdery white hoof snapped my emerald eyes out of my dream daze. Man, I've really got to stop doing that. "And what part of my fetching figure were you mentally sinking your teeth into this time Mr. the Dragon?" She asked seductively. I love it when she calls me that. With that voice, accent and sweet purr of hers, it's just like magic.

"I wasn't sinking into anything," I playfully retorted. "I was _thinking_ about something."

"And what, pray tell, would that be sweetie?" She asked. I felt tongue-tied for a moment-but just for a moment. Her hoof was softly making circles over my belly. Her touch was like kisses on my sensitive under-skin; so tender, so gentle, just like her heart.

"I was wondering, what did I say, what did I do to get you to notice me?" I asked, sweetly but honestly. She always tells me to stop thinking about stuff like that, but still, I can't help but wonder every morning I wake up to this enchanting mare's face, "how in the wide world of Equestria did a dragon like me get to be so incredibly lucky?" I asked, caressing her cheeks and neck with my soothing, sliding claws. I love the feel of her fur against my scales. My claws caressed her shapely curves with the utmost care, never allowing myself even the slimmest of chances of harming such immaculate beauty.

Her luminous eyes rolled at my words. I knew she'd react this way, always telling me not to put myself down. "Oh Spike," she nuzzled her cheek against mine and I couldn't help but croon at the heavenly scent of her luxurious perfume. "Sweet, silly, same old Spike." My eyes looked longingly into hers. "Some things never change."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"You're always so caring and supportive towards everyone," she leaned in and kissed my nose; tingles followed. "Except yourself." Rarity looked at me as if I were made of glass. She knows me; she sees right through me every time, even when I try to be unpredictable, she sees what I'm up to a mile away. I only hoped that tonight is the exception.

"And you're wrong about something." I blinked curiously at her. " _I'm_ the lucky one." Her cheeks grew several shades redder. I didn't think it was possible, but she looked even more beautiful with those rosy looking blushes.

"Even though I'm a 6 and you're a 10?" I almost fumbled my words, I was so nervous. I loathed disrupting this tender moment, but there was this uncertainty in the back of my mind that I had to get cleared up. _I just had to_.

"6? 10? What in the world are you talking about, Spiky Wikey?" She backed away from me slightly.

"Come on Rarity, I'm sure you've heard about how some ponies rate how attractive they are with numbers and stuff."

In fact, Rarity was all too aware of the vulgar number rating system. She used to adore the flaunting, hooting and whistling from the stallions-she strolled by. It used to make her day knowing that men had been applauded her beauty through such grand acclamations, though admittedly-a bit crudely presented. However, she soon realized that it was a callous, disgusting method judging of others' beauty, as if someone's worth was less than hers because they were rated a lower number. From then on, she quickly curbed any uncouth cat calls that disgraced her elegant presence.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then just look at me," I gestured to my body, "Look at all of this and tell me what you see."

"Why darling, of course I see-"

"Exactly, I'm a 6 at _best_. No one thinks a dragon is boyfriend material. Every pony always thinks there's something wrong when they see us together; I hear it all the time."

"Oh come now sweetie, you can't actually be listening to that filth."

"You _know_ it's true! Almost every time we go out together, I hear those dirty comments under their breaths: 'They don't look right!' 'They don't look like they fit!' 'That freak is just a charity case for her!'"

Before I knew it, I went off on a rant and I felt angrier and angrier. I knew this was stupid and grossly unromantic topic to bring up but…If I…If I was really going to do what I plan to do, I need her to be aware of this ugly truth.

I knew she loved me…But would she love me 10, 20, 50 years from now? 50 years of naysayers constantly doubting our love, our relationship, how could we hope to survive all that?

"SPIKE," Her violent shriek halted my rant. I found my words and muscles frozen in awe of her penetrating stare. Those sapphire orbs drilled into me like spears, they're kind of frightening actually. "Spike, I want you to look at me," I couldn't bring myself to comply. "Look. At. Me. NOW," her voice rattled my scales like ripples in a pond. Man, she can be REALLY scary when she's angry!

After a lengthy pause, I finally forced a response; "Yes?" My woeful eyes inevitably rose to peer into those blue gems once more.

"I admit that I have been guilty of taking advantage of your kindness," she stated truthfully. "I saw your affections as a means to earn some extra help around my shop. I used them against you and for that I am eternally sorry." Depressed, my gaze drooped but a gentle chin-lift from her hoof brought me back, back to a sweet smile. "But if there is one thing I can say with the utmost certainty, I can tell you that I have never, I repeat, _never,_ given one bucking cent about what any of those stuck-up prudes said about you or us."

"But a lot of those prudes are clients of yours. How can you keep your business going if you've got a boyfriend that's going to drive customers away?"

"Any pony that has a problem with you won't get so much as a ribbon from me! You are the kindest, sweetest, most generous soul I have had the pleasure of befriending. Your worth is not determined by your scales and certainly not by any crude number system."

She stood on her hind legs and kissed me right on the lips. It was a brief, soft smack of lip contact, but its effect was cleansing. My cheeks tingled with red warm glows.

"And while there will inevitably be hard times ahead of us," she rubbed my claw in the palm of her hooves, "you will always be 100 times stronger than any ignorant, uncouth comment some pony may utter." My sadness faded as my warmth and smile grew.

"You really think so?"

"Unquestionably. I love you exactly the way you are and I always will."

A smile was the only response I could muster. Her words had silenced mine for the moment, effortlessly too I might add. And just like that, every shred of doubt and dread in my heart vanished like dust in the wind. Like a blizzard had passed and the rising sun was melting away the frost inside.

"Thank you my lady."

"Anytime Spikey Wikey."

I extended my arm to my lady to invite her on a stroll around the park. She giggled at my chivalry and happily accepted. She breathed in my scent and cooed endearingly. And as always, her voice sounded like the most sublime music to my ears. Having a girlfriend who walks on all fours makes holding hands challenging. But luckily, one of my wings works just as well. I extended a wing over her side and sweetly cuddled closer to her. Her voice purred; no doubt from feeling her body wrap around mine comfortingly. Dragons are naturally toasty, thanks to our fire breathing.

"So, how's business been going? I can only imagine it's been busy," I commented casually, "Based on how little I get to see you these days."

Rarity instantly picked up on the slight mournful tone in my voice. She looked towards me and placed a hoof over my claw, "Is that what this late night private picnic is for darling, getting a chance to see me?"

"Well, one of the reasons," I mentioned playfully, trying not to sound too obvious.

"I know that put's a strain on our time together my love," she continued to hold my claw as we walked. "Business has been booming as they say. I can't seem to keep the shelves stocked fast enough! Which is good, but as you said," she curled her purple tail with mine, "momma needs her dragon to snuggle with."

I burst with laughter at that remark. "That's not quite how I put it," I looked at her with an ever-present smile on my face.

"I know darling, I just thought I'd add a spice of cuteness to it." My eyes bulged as I felt something squeezing my rump. "And some sexiness too," she added with a lusty grin.

SMACK!

Her eyes widened as I returned the naughty gesture, slapping her squeezable flanks with my tail. The look on her blushing face was priceless! Far more valuable than any gemstone she's given me, "I couldn't agree more," I added with a snicker. I wasn't really the "spanking" type as I've heard others put it; I know Rainbow likes to get a bit frisky when she's flirting or someone's flirting with her. Me personally, I was always too shy or nervous to even try it, but Rarity had this knack of getting me to try all kinds of things I never did before.

"My, my," she looked like someone had just spiked her tea. Instead of irritation, her face painted a powerful portrait of feverish lust. I loved how wild she could get. "Aren't you a bold one," she licked her lips and plopped herself against my chest. "Perhaps we should cut this stroll short so we could be _bold_ in private?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

Damn she was making this hard…Along with a few other things.

"Heh, uh tempting, very tempting," I gently brushed her hooves off, returning them back to her sides. I hated doing it but I couldn't let things get too intense; I had a different night of memories planned for her. "But I think we could both use a good meal first." My tail uncurled to reveal a basket, complete with a red and white checkered blanket.

"You can't be serious darling?" She said dryly. I could tell from the sound of her voice and the look on her face that she must have thought I was crazy for turning down her advances. "You're choosing sandwiches over _moi_?" She pointed to herself.

"Oh come on, you know that's not true," I unfolded the blanket with a whish of my claws, "I just want to take advantage of our alone time while we still have it."

It was at this time that Rarity had realized that they were indeed completely alone in the park. Not a soul was in sight; even if they were out later than usual, there should have been a jogger, another couple, _someone._ _This is quiet…Too quiet. It's almost as if this had been planned or organized to be this empty_ , she thought to herself. I felt the weight of her oceanic stare. "Darling," she cleared her throat accusingly, "you're up to something aren't you?"

"What? Me? Noooooo," my lips curled into the most mischievous of grins. I just couldn't help it, this was too much fun! "I'm just an innocent library assistant who happens to have lured the most gorgeous pony in the world to the most secluded, romantic spot in the world. What could I possibly be up to?"

"Careful dear, we don't know what happens to dragons when they get too smug," she joked, poking my side with her hoof.

She walked up to the blanket and prepared to sit, but I stopped her before that perfect rump of hers touched one speck of cloth. "Please, allow me my fair lady," I said in my most chivalrous-sounding voice. The familiar sight of her magenta-colored fainting couch came skidding across the picnic blanket. I parked it directly by her and presented it to her like a royal carriage.

"Y-y-you actually brought my fainting couch all the way here?" She said incredulously.

I couldn't help but smirk at her confusion. "What, you didn't expect me to let you lay on the old blanket now, did you?" My impression of her elegant accent caused her to roar with laughter. She always did have a great laugh.

"Nice to see that some pony gets it," she grinned in return and posed her curvy body in an elegant pose upon the couch. "Even if there's a slight tone of sarcasm present."

"Trust me, it was REALLY hard not to lay it on thick."

It's strange. As we sat there dining on the mouthwatering snacks and treats I had brought along in my picnic basket, I felt more calm and confident than I ever have been before, even though I was about to embark on one of the most _nerve-wracking_ pursuits ever. Rarity had always noticed my issues with self-esteem. Luckily, it seemed that everything we talked about before has thrown her off from detecting my real reason for bringing her out here. Heh, funny that now of all times is when I found I liked myself better than ever before.

"Mmmm! These cinnamon biscuits are simply divine." She paused and licked her lips hungrily, "Another please, dear?" She asked ever so sweetly. I chuckled at the sight of her snow-white lips actually lying open and waiting for me to physically feed her.

I knew that if this was going to work, I had to be strong for her. I needed to be the best man I can be, I needed to give the mare of my dreams nothing but the best…Because she has and always will be the best part of me.

"At your request my lady," I said with a dignified bow, though the snickering under my breath probably chipped away some of my chivalrous performance.

She cooed adoringly. Rarity felt like a goddess, being hoof-fed grapes on an extravagant throne with her loyal and loving king as the server. She munched happily on the biscuits I made from scratch. Thank Celestia Pinkie Pie was able to give me a few pointers, I always wanted to make sure I didn't let Rarity down in anyway.

"So then, darling," she magically wiped her lips clean with a levitated napkin, "as much as I know how much you love Twilight and working with her, I've always wondered what your career plans were."

"What do you mean?" I scratched the back of my ears idly.

"Well surely you don't want to just be an assistant forever. You must have a career you've always dreamed of having; some lifelong job that you have passion for, much like how fashion is my dream job," she explained.

"Well sure, yeah, I've got _something_ like that in mind, but I'm not sure if it can be considered a career or not." I replied honestly. My tail twitched uneasily. I could see she had noticed it and noticed how nervous I was about the question.

"Spike, dearest darling," her tail charmingly tangled itself with my own. Almost immediately, I felt the tension in my nerves melt away from her tender touch. "You know you can always tell me anything, don't you?" she asked softly. I slowly nodded at her. She softly smiled in reply and Celestia help me, it was so infectiously beautiful that I had to smile right back at her. "Don't ever feel ashamed or nervous to tell me anything; I will always listen and be there for you for anything. Pinkie Promise." she did the iconic promise motions with a rehearsed fluidity.

"Thanks Rares." I embraced her in a loving hug. "That means a lot to me." Rarity separated from the hug and planted her rump firmly on the blanket this time, leaning forwards and listening intently.

It took me a minute to figure out the right words to explain it. But with her radiant eyes and soothing natural scent cooling me down, I knew that she would never laugh at me no matter what I said.

"I think I would, uh," I paused to collect my breath and try again. Rarity remained attentive and devoted despite my hesitance. "I think I would like to be a storyteller; no wait, that doesn't sound right." I shook my head and quickly corrected myself, "I want to write and tell stories for a living. Like, tell stories in front of others or write books and have other ponies read them."

She nodded curiously. As long as she wasn't looking at me like I was nuts, we were off to a good start!

"I've always loved reading comic books, and being someone who used to live in a library before Twilight got that fancy new castle, I guess you can say her love of books and stories rubbed off on me." My cheeks turned slightly pink. My gaze briefly turned to the sky and stars. "I want to tell my own stories and have other ponies around the world reading them, experiencing them, seeing the world through my eyes." I framed my claws around a particular cluster of stars, "A _dragon's_ eyes." I whispered, my voice growing ghostly quiet.

"Would they be stories about your adventures with us or original works?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe both?" My scaly shoulders shrugged. "I haven't really figured out if I want to go one way or the other. Being the only dragon that's lived among ponies, I figured that gives me a unique perspective on things. Plus, dragons live a LONG time so I could come up with stories for hundreds and thousands of years. Ponies could read about what it's like seeing things through a point of view that has witnessed so much." Rarity's eyes never left my own, she just kept on listening and hanging my every word. I felt courage rise in me every time I looked at her. "Maybe I'd start out using a fake name, you know? Like how Daring Do goes by the name Aka Yearling? That way, ponies could think I'm just another pony, and if they like my stuff, I could eventually reveal to them I'm a dragon. They'd see that not all dragons are greedy beasts. One day, I could even tell them a story in person. Every pony would be looking at me, not in fear, not in disgust…But in acceptance, hanging on my every word because of who I am and NOT because of how I look."

"I have to say Spike, that is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard." She clutched her chest, feeling her heart throb with warmth. My emerald eyes turned back to Rarity, smiling sweetly. I felt so much better for telling her that, which, I had never told any pony this…Not even Twilight. "That's a truly wonderful dream you have darling." She looked at me adoringly. "I'm so proud of you. You've found something you're truly passionate about. Not every pony manages that. I know you'll be a truly fabulous author." She winked at me coyly. "And I know with absolute confidence that Twilight and Rainbow will be chomping at the bits to be your first readers."

A nervous laugh escaped my lips. I looked down at my chest as I tap my claws together, trying not to be as flattered and flustered as I appeared. Rarity looked at me with obvious confusion.

"Did I say something that upset you Spikey Wikey? I swear I wasn't trying to pressure-"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just sort of wanted," I scratched behind my head, biting my lips and turning my nervous smile into a slightly goofy grin, " _you_ to be the first one who reads my first story."

An overwhelming shade of red flushed Rarity's cheeks, her twinkling sapphires rippling stunningly. "W-w-w-why Spike I just, I feel so-" She paused to find the right words. A few teary droplets could be seen forming as she tried. "Honored, yes, that is the word." She nodded approvingly; "Thank you for sharing this with me Spikey-poo. It would be a pleasure, NO a… _Privilege_ to be the first to read your story," she exclaimed.

"Any time Rares, any time." I leaned in and planted a tender, loving kiss on her lips. She moaned and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Hearing those passionate sounds of hers just caused my heart to melt and soar simultaneously. Regretfully, I broke the kiss to breathe. Our eyes locked with a dreamy, half-lidded gaze that reflected the other's love-struck face.

"What are you thinking right now darling?" She asked, batting those hypnotic eyelashes of hers my way.

"I was thinking I wanted to know when was it you realized you love me," I answered truthfully.

"Really? Whatever for, dear?"

"Well we've been together for a while now and I was curious about when it was that you realized that I was 'the one' for you."

She took a few moments to really ponder my question. Her nose turned up ever so slightly while she chewed her lip, humming angelically. She even looks cute when she's thinking; is there anything she doesn't look good at while doing?!

"Ah ha, I've got it! The moment I first knew I loved you was at the Grand Galloping Gala 2 years ago. You remember? It was the one where Prince Blueblood tried to dance with me."

My whole body shuddered as if I had just been invaded by some scathing virus. _Blueblood_. His entire existence left a bad taste in my mouth. I was amazed Rarity could say his name without gagging.

"How could I forget? That disgusting creep was all over you so much, you were practically wearing him as a coat."

"Ugh…Yes…I am sadly all too familiar with that oaf's loathsome idea of _affection_. He claimed he had 'cleaned up his act' and wanted the chance to make it up to me by dancing with me."

"He wouldn't have kept bothering you if you had said yes…"

Rarity's eyes dipped with sadness, the memory becoming painfully clearer now. I asked her to be my date for the Gala…And she said no. She said she was still hoping to find her 'prince' there; she thought going solo would get her noticed. Well, she got noticed all right.

"You're right, Spike. In my infinite ignorance…I…I rejected your kind offer to be my gentleman escort and foolishly thought I would find someone more dashing at the Gala. But with every stallion already taken or having no interest at all, Blueblood grew increasingly more persistent."

"And then I was left all alone at the gala with no one to dance with or hang out with…Again."

"I know this isn't the most pleasant of memories for you darling," she said comfortingly, "but you're forgetting the best part of the story." Her smile slightly lifted my spirits, but they could just as easily drop again depending on what she said next.

"And that is?" I raised my eyebrow, slightly skeptical.

"When he tried to force himself onto me." My eyes nearly jumped out of my sockets. How could she say that so fondly?!

"Okay, I didn't expect THAT answer! Rares, no offense sweetie but how is that the BEST part of the story?"

"Because, that's when you came to my rescue and threatened to roast that colossal creep alive if he ever laid his hooves on me again."

My ignorance felt as obvious as the redness on my cheeks. I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head and laughed. Guess it really has been a long time.

"Oh yeah, I guess I kind of f-f-f-forgot about that."

Rarity nuzzled my chest. The smell of her shampoo wafting off her gorgeous purple curls made my spines stand on end. Her love is so warm and inviting, I just can't get enough of it. All those feelings of dread and self-doubt were fogged away by Rarity's bewitching touch.

" _I_ certainly didn't," she cooed and kissed my nose. "You scared that lecherous pig right out of the hall. He ran so fast, I swear he could've given Rainbow Dash a run for her money." We both giggled harmoniously. "In that moment, you defended my honor as a lady like no pony else ever has. You've always feared that others would see you as a dangerous beast because you're a dragon, but at that very moment, you cared about nothing except protecting me. That's when I knew, that's when I knew you would do anything for me…Even love me."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"After the horrible way I treated you, used you and shot you down for such selfish and idiotic reasons?" She looked at me intensely. "Yes, there was." Her voice trembled slightly.

"I won't lie, you really hurt me that night. But after seeing how scared and uncomfortable you looked with Blueblood, I had to do something. I had to teach him a lesson. You deserve a _real_ prince, not some jerk who uses you as eye candy or as a shield from dirty messes. As bad as that night was, I'd do it all over again every time if it meant I got to enjoy one dance with you."

"And you did darling, you were the only one who asked me to dance that night." She paused and stifled a giggle, "well…The only one _worth_ dancing with who asked. I also seem to recall you were quite the smooth dancer Mr. the Dragon; best one at the gala as a matter of fact."

"Heh thanks, who knew Twilight had so many books about dancing lessons and stuff like that? It's amazing what you can learn from books."

"That's not a surprise at all darling, when you _actually listen_ to her."

We both laughed at that, long and heartily. It felt so refreshing to sit here with Rarity like this, just talking and laughing.

I felt like I was in heaven.

"Speaking of listening, now it's my turn. When was it that you fell head over hooves for little old moi?"

"Please, you're still as young and gorgeous as the day I met you."

Rarity tossed her curls back fetchingly, her snow -white lips curling into a most bashful smile. "Oh you, such a flatterer." She batted her eyelashes at me. "But enough about me darling, really, I want to know about your moment."

"Heh, but isn't the fact that it's about when I first fell in love with you still make it about you?" A snicker escaped my lips.

"Oh hush now, you know what I mean." She pushed me playfully.

I did know, but playing with her was just too much fun.

"All right, all right, I'll stop. The very first moment I knew I was in love with you, I mean _really_ , really in love with you, was when Trenderhoof first came Ponyville."

The look of confusion on her face was expected. She clearly looked at me like I was pranking her, like Rainbow Dash would. I continued explaining, answering the follow up question I knew was coming before she even asked it.

"I know, it sounds weird but it'll make sense. At the time you were getting excited for Trenderhoof's visit, I realized that following you around like a lovesick puppy wasn't helping anything. So I decided to be mature and just be supportive since I could tell this was really important to you. You always do this cute, giddy kind of kiddie laugh whenever you're really excited about something."

The pink on her cheeks was impossible to miss. I laughed softly; she always did look cuter when she blushed. She turned her head to the side in a mildly frustrated pout.

"Awe come on, don't feel embarrassed. It's a good thing. I love your childish side as much as I love your elegant side. It shows that you're young at heart but mature on the outside."

"Well when you put it that way…Thank you darling."

"Always. Now back to my story. I knew that was the moment that I was in I love with you because, I knew that at the time, all you wanted was to get Trenderhoof to notice you. Cadence once told me that love means you want your special some pony to be happy no matter what, even if that means their happiness doesn't include you. At the time I knew that this is what made you the happiest, so I did what I always did: I supported you. Even though there was nothing more I wanted than to have you look at me the same way you looked at Trenderhoof, to feel desired and to spend time with you."

My chest heaved as I sighed heavily. I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders as I spoke.

There's so much I wanted to tell her, so much I wanted to share with her. But I couldn't help but wonder that if I kept talking about this, it'd make her feel sad knowing that I loved her all this time but she didn't love me until 2 years ago.

Too late to go back now.

"If you were happy, it may have turned out differently than expected but…You were still happy. I realized that at the very least, I could be happy _for_ you if I could not be happy _with_ you. I'd rather see you smiling in the arms of another than see you miserable and heartbroken. I kept that love in my heart a long, long time hoping you'd return it someday. I would have still loved you if you didn't though, I just would have been quieter about it."

Rarity was still as stone, frozen in a permanent look of shock. I couldn't tell if I moved her to tears or stunned her into a catatonic state. I didn't know what to make of this.

"Oh man, I blew it didn't I?" My stomach and heart felt like we're being turned inside out and ripped apart by all these emotions. "I knew that that was too much personal stuff. I dumped way too much on you, I was so nervous a-a-a-and then it-it all came spilling out UGH." I wrapped my claws around my aching skull, trying to block out the disappointment I felt from her. "It all came out wrong, I should've-"

And then my whole world went white…And purple.

Rarity leapt at me during my frazzled state and blinded me with a kiss that turned every ounce of rippling dragon muscle to mush. I felt light as a feather, falling back with my lips blissfully locked with the woman I love.

There was no pain, no panic, no confusion, and no anxiety, there was only love. Pure, unconditional love. I felt it in every whiff of perfume in her hair and every curve of her supple body. I felt our passion consuming each other and neither one of us wanted it to stop. The world vanished, every soul in Equestria and existence was now an afterthought. Right now, at this very moment…We were all that existed in the world. Our smiles, our happiness, our love would fill this empty world with life and create a never-ending blanket of serenity that surrounds and binds us all together.

CLINK!

In the throes of our overwhelming passion, a sound similar to broken glass temporarily shattered our private world.

"Hm?" Rarity looked at me curiously. The sound she heard had come from behind my back. I knew what it had been but I could tell from the look on her face that she was overly concerned. "Spikey, did you accidentally roll on a glass cup or a broken bottle or something?" She sounded so fragile when she was worried about me.

Naturally it wasn't anything like that, but even if it were, my scales are much too thick to be scratched by something as flimsy as broken glass. But now that our wild ride had come to a halt, I suppose it's high time I do what I've wanted to do since I first met her.

"Heh, it's nothing like that," I assured her. "In fact it's kind of the reason I brought you out here tonight." She looked visibly confused, of course. Rarity stepped back as I got back onto my feet, my right claw clutching a small pouch from near my tail. Slowly and carefully, I unzipped the pouch and dumped its contents into my claws. Rarity reacted exactly as I imagined she would.

"Oh my." She brought her hoof to her gasping lips, sapphire eyes shimmering at the contents of the pouch. "Is that the-" She started to say, hesitant to examine it closer. "Spike, is that really what I think it is?" Her voice was so shocked and stunned, she almost sounded like she was whispering.

"Yeah, it's what's left of the fire ruby."

The very same fire ruby I had aged to perfection to be my birthday present/dinner to myself and ultimately, gave to Rarity. I used to think that I only gave it to her because she gave me those "puppy dog eyes" of hers. She's accused me of using my own set on her a few times. But the more I thought about it, I realized that it meant far more to her and to us than it would ever mean to me as a meal. Because she treasured it so dearly, the gift ended up saving both our lives by returning me to normal when I grew because of my greed on my birthday. Over the years, the ruby became more than just a cherished gift…It became a symbol of our love.

"Oh darling, I am so, so, sorry."

We both remember the day it happened: that dark, tragic day the ruby was shattered, destroyed right before our eyes. It was an image of beauty that could never be put back together again, our symbol was…Gone. All that remained now was a crinkling mass of red shards twinkling in the palm of my claws. We both knew it wasn't the other's fault that the ruby got destroyed. Still, it didn't make seeing it this way any less painful.

"I understand the sentiment in keeping the shards." Her eyes ached for answers, her voice soft and sweet as angelic snow. "But sweetie, why did you bring them here tonight?" She asked.

"Rarity," my voice trembled as I spoke, "if there's one thing I learned from watching you work, it's that fashion is an art form that only the truly gifted can understand. I've seen you create the most gorgeous outfits out of rags and rocks and no matter how hard I try, I've never been able to see the amazing things your mind does. You create beauty from nothing and that's all I've ever wanted to do with the remains: create something beautiful from nothing."

Rarity listened to every word I was saying, I could see it in her eyes. Her sapphire blues twinkled in the starlight while her pearly white cheeks blushed a loving shade of rose red. She was waiting to see what I had come up with, what solution I had devised to use the last pieces of our shattered symbol.

 _Here it is, right here, right now. This moment, this very moment is the scariest moment of my life. What happens next will determine whether or not I continue to wake up to her beautiful face every morning…Or curl up in my bed cold and alone every night. Here goes nothing…_

"I h-h-h-hope you like it, my love."

With all of my dragon strength, I hurled the shards into the sky into a collective clump. You could see them soaring brightly against Luna's black sky with a crimson trail.

FASCHOOM!

I unleashed a powerfully large ball of green fire towards the ascending ruby shards. Rarity squeaked in surprise, not expecting such an act from me. The fire struck the shards and exploded into a spectacular burst of green and red.

Before Rarity could voice her confusion, she soon saw the purpose of my little stunt.

"Oh sweet Celestia," she raised her hoof to her trembling lips, "It's…It's-"

 _Yes, my love, it's raining diamonds._

The sky was crying with falling stars, stars that were sparkling all around Rarity, drenching her in an ocean of glittering beauty. Her voice changed from an elegant, poised tone of control to that of a giggling, childish filly. She ran out to the heart of the field, her arms spread as she stood tall on the heels of her hind legs. Rarity didn't understand how this was possible or if she was dreaming all of this. Either way…She didn't care.

Then she started dancing.

As the glittering specks of ruby raindrops showered around the woman I loved, I felt my breath leave my body. My heart, my mind, my soul…My everything, it all just stopped at the heavenly body dancing before my eyes. Rarity was lost in the beauty of the moment, while I was lost in the beauty of Rarity. Her happiness was without question, her joy was overflowing, and the love I felt in my heart had never been as powerful or as intoxicating as it was in this very moment. My most precious gem was dancing in a world of diamonds and dreams, dancing without a care in the world. As I looked at her now, watching her filled with such undeniable happiness, I couldn't help but notice the only thing she's missing was wings. She's like an angel that fell to Earth and still retained her heavenly beauty. Maybe, maybe if she had wings and everyone could see her at this very moment, dancing in the diamond snow, then the world could see her the way I see her all the time: beautiful…Loving… _A snow angel…_ _ **My**_ _snow angel._

"Oh Spike, this is the sweetest, most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me," she sang blissfully. Her delicate hooves continued to spin her around like a ballerina in a music box. Rarity giggled harmoniously. "This truly is the best possible use for the fire ruby."

"Well…I didn't actually use _all_ of it," Rarity slowly stopped spinning and looked at me. "I actually still have one last piece left."

As I bent down on one knee and revealed a tiny black box in my claws, any and all confusion in Rarity's face vanished instantly. Her eyes rippled with rising tears, her irises shimmering with the image of that box. Everything suddenly became clear. The late night picnic, the privacy, the grand display; everything had been leading up to this moment…The most important moment of our lives.

Rarity tried to speak, but nothing but trembling squeaks came out. Her voice had been stolen, stolen right before I even opened this world-changing box.

"Rarity, I've loved you since the day I first met you and I swear on my life that I will never stop." My voice quaked with emotion but I quickly regained my composure. "I want to do all the boring things with you: go grocery shopping, putting the laundry away, I want to do everything with you every day forever and ever. Because when I'm with you, everything we do together is magical. I know being with a dragon will present some hardships. No pony has ever done what I am asking you to do now and I'm sorry for any problems our relationship has caused you."

My claws pried open the box and Rarity's eyes widen as tears start to flow more freely. Inside the box was the last fire ruby shard, carved and crafted into the shape of one of Rarity's cutie mark diamonds. The red stone was grafted onto a gold diamond band.

"But I know there's no place, no pony I'd rather be with than you. And if you say yes I promise to love you and make you happy for the rest of my life, and even beyond that." My arm nervously extended the box closer to her, a nervous lump traveling down my throat loudly. "So what do you say marshmallow? Will you marry me?"

I waited breathlessly for her to answer. Rarity stared at me endlessly, like she'd been frozen in a living photograph. Was it bad she that hasn't answered me yet? Did that mean her answer was no? W-w-what am I supposed to do now?!

Rarity let loose withering moans before collapsing to the ground; fainting.

 _Sweet Celestia…I killed her!_

I quickly rushed to her, the box still clutched in my claws. Her eyes were closed and she didn't appear to be moving at all. I tried to shake her awake but nothing worked, my cheek ran along her dove-white chest to check for a heartbeat.

"R-r-r-rarity, are you all right? I didn't mean to scare you I swear! Please just say-"

The unicorn's hooves suddenly lunged at my neck and dragged me down to the ground. My eyes widened in shock as I found my lips dreamily locked with the sweet, sublime taste of my beloved's lips. Rarity's passionate kiss nearly made me drop the box. I felt like I was awake and asleep at the exact same time, my jaws moaning and aching for more as I returned her sizzling intensity. The overwhelming anxiety and need for air forced my lips to part from my lovely little marshmallow.

"So um…I take it that's a yes?"

Rarity giggled at my question, her eyes and cheeks radiant with love.

"Yes," she peppered my face with kisses, each one followed by an additional "yes, yes, yes, yes, yes a MILLION times YES!"

Now it was my turn to be speechless. I knew she 'said yes' with that kiss but I almost couldn't process that it actually happened. This has been my dream, my fantasy, my every wish and desire come true and now finally…Finally it's here…It's not a dream anymore. I just had to be sure.

"R-r-r-r-really, you really, really mean that?" My voice cracked. I tried not to cry but my eyes just couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Of course you big goof!" She said with such certainty, so matter-of-factly.

There's nothing I wanted more than to hear her speak of our love with such resolve and conviction. Despite all the nervousness, the uncertainty and all the nay-sayers who said our love was wrong…She said yes.

"As a matter of fact darling," she lowered her head so I could gently place the ring on her horn. My beloved looked at her ring sparkling above her eyes. Her endearing gaze slowly went back to me. "I was starting to wonder if you'd ever ask," She blushed sweetly.

"I d-d-d-don't believe it, this is the happiest day of my life," I grabbed her by her hips and proudly spun her around for the entire world to see. Her laughter echoed like church bells in my ears.

I did it, I finally did it. Rarity, the most beautiful and talented dress maker in all of Equestria was going to be my wife! She'll be mine and I'll be hers…I couldn't think of a more perfect arrangement. As I spun her around in the fire ruby snow, admiring her immaculate beauty and her wondrous new accessory, something Ember told me about popped into my head. Ever since she became Dragon Lord, I've learned a great deal about my culture and dragon traditions…Like their life mate arrangement. She told me that once a dragon picks a mate, that mate is bound to the dragon throughout life and beyond death. Ember showed me a scroll detailing the dragon marriage pact. I memorized it in case Rarity said yes. And as I stood there, embracing my love in our most pure and loving moment, I couldn't help but think of those wise wonderful words written on that scroll…

" _Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness. And may your days be good and long upon the Earth."_

Yup, scariest damn thing I've ever done…But also the **best**.

* * *

THE END


End file.
